Second, third and forth chance
by twistie2512
Summary: IF you could go back, would you?


second, third and fourth chance Twistie Summary:

Beca has a chance to go back and fix things, does she do it

Work Text:

Amy sits there waiting for her lunch date to arrive. It's been a few years since they have seen each other , the last time was just after they graduated and she wasn't really sure that their lunch date would be kept. She really hoped so because there was a lot at stake and it was all her fault.

"Hey Shaw shank." Amy gets up and wraps her arms around Beca. Beca is awkward as always and slightly hugs Amy back. "How have you been?

"Good Amy, Good."

Amy looks Beca over, she seems smaller and thinner than she remembered. Her eyes look tired and she looks jumpy as all hell, but at least she had turned up. Amy was here to help, maybe if Beca lets her, maybe she would be able to fix Beca's life. Amy knew she had too, she had stuffed up and it was all her fault.

Amy as well as all the other Bellas had been keeping an eye on their friend and her rise to fame in the music world. But they could all also see what this fame was doing to her. Beca was no longer the person they knew. They knew what was being splashed all over the tabloids and none of it was good but they were more worried about was what was not being splashed all over the tabloids.

They had all tired to reach out to Beca but were ignored. Chloe had tried more than anyone else and had heard nothing back. But Chloe hadn't really expected too but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. So once a week she would call and leave a message, hoping one day she would hear something back.

Amy herself had been distracted for the last ten years. She had been sent to Barden that first year to make sure that certain things happened. Amy got herself on both Beca's and Chloe's radar that very first day at the activities fair and Beca and Chloe got on each other radar that same day. Amy thought this job was going to be a walk in the park, the two subjects had found each other without any help from her so over the course of the year she had let herself get distracted by Bumper. And because she had been distracted, Beca, her friend and her charge had been going down the wrong path.

Amy got called in to head office and read the riot act. It was only then after being read the riot act did she realise just how badly she screwed up. She wasn't told who she had been sent to look after the first time and just how important of a job it was. But she knew now. She was told that she needed to fix what she had done by any means necessary. But no matter what, it had to be Beca's choice. Beca needed to want to fix things. Amy could guide Beca but she wasn't able to make decisions for her.

So Amy had rang Beca's assistant and asked to speak to Beca, Amy was given the brush off, but Amy had threatened the poor assistant that if Beca didn't call her back within 24 hours, the assistant would pay and thankfully the assistant believed her because Beca rang a few hours later.

So here they were, Amy looking Beca up and down to trying to assess which tack she needed to take to make sure that Beca would let her fix things but Beca was looking everywhere but Amy. So Amy decided on small steps first.

"So what's been happening Beca?"

"Nothing much just work and you know." She waves with her hand still not meeting Amy's eyes. Beca knew that after sharing a room for three years Amy would be able to call her out on any bullshit, so if she kept things as vague as possible then maybe this could be over fairly quickly.

Amy knew what was at stake and she knew what would be the consequences if she failed. With her being who she was, she knew what fate was installed for her friend if she failed as she wasn't prepared to let that happen. Beca was obviously not going to play ball by how vague she was being then Amy was going to have to be more direct.

"Have you spoken to Chloe?" Amy asks, knowing that they time for playing nice was getting her nowhere.

Beca looked up at Amy "No." She answered

"Why not?"

"Why would I have spoken to Chloe you know she has her own life and I am sure she is busy playing the happy little house wife and I have my own life to live. Is this meeting about Chloe? If it is I'm done. I didn't come here to see you to talk about her. I didn't come here to get a lecture. Life went on after Barden Amy if you haven't noticed and I am doing just fine." Beca gets up to leave

"Sit your tiny arse back down now." Amy growls at Beca

Beca looks back at Amy shocked and a little scared. She had never heard Amy talk like that before and so she slowly moves back into her seat and looks at Amy.

"Do you still love Chloe?"

Beca doesn't answer

"Are you still in love with her?" Amy asks again

"I never said I did in the first place." Beca answers like a child

"Beca you stupid, small person, who I love very much by the way, are the dumbest person I know. Have you ever thought that because you never told Chloe that you loved her is why you're in the mess you are today."

"What mess? I am a famous music producer like I have always wanted to be, I have more fans and money than I can count. What more is there?" Beca snaps

"Love?"

"Millions of people love me." Beca yells. People in the cafe turn and look at her. She has enough decency to look a little embarrassed.

"Come on Beca we are going for a walk." Amy grabs Beca by the shoulder and steers her out of the cafe.

They start walking in silence. Amy knows she has to get Beca to say out loud that she loves Chloe and then she can offer Beca a chance to fix things, but Beca need to say it first.

"Beca" Amy starts again. "Look I have known you for a long time and I love you, you know that right but come on Beca, your life is a mess. I don't know what you are doing to yourself but it needs to stop."

"Stop what, I am doing everything I have every wanted to since I was a child. I went to Barden with the intention of only staying a year, but I got waylaid and luckily for me I was still able to come to LA and get what I want."

"Why did you stay at Barden, if that is not what you wanted?" asks Amy now that Beca seemed a little more open and talking.

"Because of the Bellas, you know that Amy."

"Was that the only reason?"

"Well there was Jesse too, but mostly for the girls, I loved, love you girls."

"And how many of them do you keep in contact with now?"

"Well Jesse and I broke up after graduation and well you know I got busy."

"Come on Beca, I know all of that's true but really, when are you going to admit that is was Chloe that got you to stay,"

"Of course it was Chloe, no one else jumped my in the shower and convinced me to sing with them. Who else invaded my personal space at every given opportunity?" Beca says with her voice rising

"And why did you let her do that? No one else would have gotten away with it?"

"Because I loved her." Beca yells then slaps her hand over her mouth to try and take the words back.

"Finally!" Amy says with relief "Great now we can get down to business."

"What business?" asks Beca

"What's the one biggest regret you have Beca?"

Beca looks at Amy with tears in her eyes "Never telling her I loved her."

Amy puts her hand on Beca shoulder "And what happened just after graduation because you never told her that you loved her?"

"She went and married dickhead."

"Tom, yes she did, because, you never told her. Why didn't you tell her Beca?"

"Because I was afraid, afraid that she wouldn't love me back, afraid that if she did love me back I would end up hurting her and just afraid that I would lose her forever."

"And what happened anyway, I know she has tried to contact you too many times to count, not to mention the other Bellas. They are all gone because you pushed them away. You didn't even go to CR's wedding."

"I know." Beca says crying. "I had lost her and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't face anybody, I couldn't go to CR's wedding because I knew she would be there with him. I just decided that it was easier to pretend that part of my life didn't happen. You know, you can't miss what you never had."

"But you did have it, so pretending that it never happen, how's that working out for you?"

Beca wraps herself around Amy "I hate my life." She cries

Amy just holds on to Beca until she stops. She walks them over to a bench in the park that they had wandered into. "Ok short stack, I have got a story to tell you and you are not going to believe it. But I am not crazy and if you want a second chance I might just be able to give it to you."

Beca looks at Amy confused "What?"

"Ok" Amy starts "I am not really who you think I am."

"I know your real name is Patricia."

"No, it not that."

"You're not Australian?"

"Heck yeah I am Australian, but how about you let me talk it might go a bit quicker."

Beca just nods.

"Patricia was my name before I died."

"WHAT?

"Just listen. As I was saying Patricia was my name before I died but when I died I was given the chance to come back to earth if I took on a job."

"What sort of job?" Beca asks not believing a word Amy is telling her. She has heard too many stories about wrestling Crocodiles and Dingoes at the same time.

"Well you might know me by my other name?"

Beca just stares at Amy blankly

"I am Cupid."

Beca starts laughing, it's the first real laugh she has had for a really long time and it's hard to make herself stop.

"Are you done yet?" asks Amy

"Yeah sure go ahead Cupid." Beca says in jest

Amy continues anyway "I am Cupid but there are more than one, most of the time we just have to make sure that the right people run into each other and then let nature take its path. But sometimes there are special people only a few, people whose souls meet with every life they live and in each life they live happily ever after, just like the fairy tales. But each time they return to earth it gets a little bit harder for them to get their shit together. Because even though their souls know each other, there is other being out there called a Piduc that tries to keep them apart. His job is to destroy true love in the hope that all love will be lost forever. He does this by feeding their souls with doubts and anger. So these two souls can exist in each other's world but fail to connect in the way that they should. And these souls go on with their lives, separate from each other but neither one them is truly happy. Sorry, than can be happy but not complete. If the Piduc wins, and these two souls never connect, then their bond is broken forever. They will live other lives but never find each other again."

"Are you fucking crazy Amy? What have you been smoking? I have heard you tell a lot of stories but this is far the best."

"What if I could prove it to you?"

"And how pray tell do you plan on doing that."

Amy places her finger on Beca's third eye and "BAMB" Beca can see flashes of her and Chloe, not just of when they were at Barden but dress as cowgirls, then dressed and dancing in 1920's outfits, then during the war, Chloe was a soldier in the Army and was a man, but Beca would know those blue eyes anywhere. Amy pulls her finger away from Beca and looks at her and waits for Beca to except the fact that she was telling her the truth.

"What are you?" Beca asks again but a little afraid

"I told you I am Cupid and I was placed here to make sure the Piduc didn't mess things up, but I may have been a little bit distracted by college life and Bumper and I didn't do my job properly, so now I am here to fix it."

"So me and Chloe are these souls that you were talking about, the ones that keep finding each other again?"

"Yes and if I don't fix this, you will never be able to find each other again."

"But isn't Chloe happy, I mean she chose to marry Tom?"

"She is happy but she knows something is missing which is why she keeps trying to reach out to you."

"So I take it this Piduc pick me as the weak link and targeted me."

"Afraid so buckaroo."

"How can I fix this?" asks Beca

"Well I can send you back."

"Back where?"

"Back to Barden."

"Really?"

"Really, but there is a catch."

"What's the catch?"

"Well there is a couple of catches, you will remember everything. You will remember everything and if you change too much then where you end up might be back here or in someplace completely new. What you have now may not exist. "

"I don't care, none of this means anything without Chloe."

Amy just nods

"What aren't you telling me?" asks Beca

"Well there is a specific moment when you are suppose to tell Chloe that you love her and if it's not at the right time then things won't fix anyway. There are things that did happen in your past that were suppose to happen and you need not to change them. I can't tell you what they are and I can't give you hints. You have to pretend that you don't know these people and act like none of this happened before. My bosses are very keen that you get this right, it is important , very important, which is why I was sent down here to oversee things in the first place, what they hadn't counted on was their Cupid falling in love herself. I was the best they had, and because you are so important, they have given us five chances to fix things. They have never given more than two chances to anybody else."

"Why are we so important?"

"You were the first."

"The first what?"

"First Love."

"What does that mean?"

"You have heard of Adam and Eve right?"

"WHAT?"

"Look it doesn't matter right now, well it does because you were the first true love, and all loves stem from you and so on. So you know you have to get this right. So I am sorry I let you down Beca. I can never make it up to you, but I am going to try."

"Ok, this is a lot to take in, but I have great confidence in you Captain, I always have, even before I knew who you were. Just in case, would you like some of my butt confidence?" Amy asks with laugh

"NO thanks I am fine. So how does this work?"

"Well, as soon as you say go, I'll send you on your way. Wait... If by some chance things don't work out remember there always next time, well until you get to the last time, but anyway, when things aren't working out, you can call me. Not Amy or Cupid, but Patricia, that way I know that you need a reset. "

"Ok let's do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah, I have to go and get my girl."

"Ok then see you at Barden." And punches Beca in the arm

Before Beca knows what's happening she is sitting in a cab pulling up to Barden. She smiles to herself and thinks well, Amy was telling the truth. This time I have to get it right. She smiles at the girl who greets her when she gets out of the cab, she tries to ignore Jesse when his car pulls up, she nice to Kimmy Jin even though she knows the girl is a bitch. Things are going to be better this time.

She greets her dad with a hug and surprises him and tells him she is here and is going to stay and get involved in college life. She even says she about to go to the activities fair to try and find a group to join. She heads straight to the Bellas stand, she stands there looking at the love of her life and apparently the love of all her lives and says she would love to join up. Everything is working perfectly.

She works at the radio station and puts Jesse in line straight away and tells him they will never happen. She waits a couple of days and everything seems to be going good. She heads to the shower because she knows that this was the night that Chloe jumps into her shower. But as she sings, nothing happens, Chloe doesn't show up and it feels wrong. It feels very wrong because now she knows who and what they are, and she knows that this was the night that their souls recognised each other. But she still has plenty of time, she tries out for the Bellas and Chloe barely looks up from her note book. Chloe smiles at the end and that's about it. Even at hood night neither Chloe nor Jesse approaches her.  
I have more time Beca thinks to herself. She doesn't argue with Aubrey and even excels at the dancing because let's face it apart from Chloe and Aubrey, Beca could do this dance in her sleep. The riff of was a bit better because Beca could see Chloe looking all impressed when she broke in with No Dignity but left with Aubrey trying to comfort her over the loss instead of telling Beca how good she was. The Bellas still suck, but they make it through to the semi finals. Beca doesn't hit a guy and end up in jail. But she knows something is very wrong.

And then it hits her, she was planning on kissing Chloe at the end of the finals instead of Jesse but they aren't going to make the finals because she hasn't been who she is and the set list doesn't get changed. SHIT she says to herself. Ok it's still too early to give in she has got the rest of the year. But they didn't make it to the finals, CR got beaten up for her gambling debts and Stacie got pregnant. But the worst was at the end of the year both Chloe and Aubrey graduated and left. Left Barden and Beca behind.

"PATRICIA"

"One year, you only got through one year." Says Fat Amy

"You were a big help."

"I told you everything you change, changes the outcome. And what did you do, you changed everything. I can't tell you Beca what to leave in and what to cut out of this story, the story is yours and Chloe's. You have to decide what is important and what isn't. Only you can decide how this pans out."Explains Amy

"No that was just fun for me. Ok here we go." She says with a light tap on Beca's forehead

There's the cab, the girl, Jesse and Kimmy Jin. She figured she would be nice to all of them because really what damage could that do. She talks to her dad and heads off to the activities fair. Sees the Barden Bellas sign and walks slowly past it. There is a flyer under her nose and blue eyes looking straight at her. She knows this time to tell them she can't sing so the shower scene can take place. All of that works and Chloe barges into her shower. They sing and Beca tells Chloe she loves her. Chloe high tails it out of there scared that she had just gotten herself a stalker. Beca tries out for the Bellas and doesn't make it, big surprise.

PATRICIA

"Really a week? You only managed a week. This is never going to work and I am going to lose my arrows." Says Amy

"I'm sorry, I panicked, and I thought once our souls found each other she would understand."

"How would anyone understand knowing someone for five minutes and then hearing that person say that they loved them? Come on Beca, there is a lot at stake and you only have three chances left."

"I know, I know. I can do better."

"You better." Amy touches her forehead

So this time she decides to play it exactly like she did the first time around and at the end of the year when they win the finals she plans to kiss Chloe instead of Jesse. Which she basically wanted to do the first time round anyway. She makes all the way to the end of the year and they won the finals, this is it she tells herself, time to let Chloe know how she feels. But as she waiting for Chloe, Jesse comes up behind her and kisses her. Chloe sees it and turns away from them. She had hoped to tell Beca how she was feeling but obviously she was mistaken about how Beca felt towards her.

Beca pushes Jesse away and tells him that this is never gonna happen and tries to find Chloe. Chloe has made sure that she is in the middle of all the girls so Beca can't get her alone. Beca sees that she misses a chance but since Chloe failed Russian Lit she still has more time.

They get closer to each other over the following years I mean how could they not, their souls were meant to be together but there just hasn't been the right time to tell Chloe how she feels and now it's their final year. Beca has done nothing to fuck things up this time round and she is ready.

She tells Amy to put underwear on before their performance for the President and this time they make no mistakes in their performance. Everything goes smoothly. Emily joins the Bellas and everything is looking up. She still has her internship so it looks like she will still get her wish to become a music producer, she even tells the Bellas this time and they give her their full support. Except again something feels wrong, they are not kicked off the National Tour, which they do, they don't meet DSM, Chloe doesn't act all jealous over the blonde German woman, they don't go to the retreat and they do not go to the Worlds. They win the ICCA's and Chloe fails Russian Lit again. The rest of the Bellas graduate and Emily and Chloe stay behind for the Bellas.

"PATRICIA"

"So close." Says Amy

"That's not funny. How is it that you flashing your vagina at the President an important part of my story?"

"Well what happens after I flash my beautiful vagina at the President?"

"We get kicked off the National Tour and almost lose the Bellas forever."

"But then what happens?"

"We fight to stay alive." Answers Beca

'MMMMMM"

"So we need you to flash your vigina to the President to get kicked off?"

"I can't tell you anymore little one, but there are only two more chances left."

"I know what to do this time. Let's do it."

Beca finally worked out that everything she did up until the last year had to stay the same. But the one thing she needed to change was Jesse, she knew she was going to have to kiss him at the end of the first year, but she knew that the next week she would be telling him that it was a mistake. He wasn't a part of their story, well he was, but only a speed hump, and it wasn't fair on him to let him believe any different. This time she was able to consintrate on her and Chloe.

They were getting ready for their performance for the President when Beca looked over at Amy. Amy just winks as she is raised into the air for her grand entrance.

Everything else that happened they year happened as it did the first time round. The Bellas were band from their National Tour, vowed to go to the Worlds to save the Bellas. Beca kept her internship a secret so that when they went to the retreat she would fight with Chloe about it. She did try and stay away from the bear trap but in her anger with fighting with Chloe she still managed to storm off straight into it.

But it was the camp fire when they were all sitting around talking. Beca knew this was the time because she knew the very first time she did this that she should have said something then. She wasn't going to fuck it up this time.

Chloe is sitting there talking about how she is really scared about moving on. Then she gets up and states that the "Worlds will be her swan song." Beca couldn't be more proud of Chloe if she tried. Then Chloe starts singing Beca's song. They all sing together but when the song comes to an end, she and Chloe share this look, this is it, and how could I have been so stupid last time Beca thinks to herself to lets this moment slip away.

Beca stands up and walks over to Chloe and crouches down in front of her. "Chloe I love you and I am in love with you, in this life and every life. And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days showing you exactly how much you mean to me. I am lost without you. I am only half of what I could be when you are not with me. Please tell me that you love me too?"

All the girls are silent as they watch their captains look at each other, and they hold their breath as they wait for Chloe to reply. Chloe seems to be taken ages to respond to Beca's declaration of love. But then a smile starts to form on her face as she places her hands on either side of Beca's face and pulls her in for a kiss. They break away from each other as the Bellas start cheering and wolf whistling around them.

All of a sudden Amy rises out of her chair and declares her love for Bumper and runs off into the woods only to be caught in her bear trap again. The rest of the Bellas head off to bed to leave Beca and Chloe to discover what their new relationship means. They stay up and talk and kiss a real lot but when Beca tells Chloe that she has an offer to go to LA for her music, she asks Chloe to come with her. She also tells Chloe that if she doesn't want to do that, then she would be happy to follow Chloe where ever she leads, because she in the real scheme of things is she's the only thing that matters.

Beca and Amy are packing up their shared room.

"So off to LA with the Ginger then?" Amy asks

"Yep and I couldn't be happier."

"I know and I am really happy for you too."

"I know Amy and I can never thank you enough. So did you get out of big trouble with your bosses? And what happens to you now?"

"Well my bosses were so impressed that I got you to get your head out of your arse that they granted me a wish."

"Oh yeah what was that?"

"Well I am alive again, or for real this time, I am not really sure how to word it but they said I could stay here so I could be with Bumper. So I'm happy, you're happy, things are good."

Beca walks over to Amy and wraps her arms around her. "I love you, you know." She says

""Hey hands off, I'm a taken woman now. Don't go rubbing all your Lezzie germs on me." She laughs and picks up Beca and twirls her around. "I love you too kid."

"So who is gonna help me out next time?"

"Well if you listen to your heart and not your head, you won't need help." Amy smiles

"I will try to remember that."

"DO"

Beca and Chloe sit at the airport and Beca is quite. "What are you thinking?" Chloe asks placing a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"How lucky I am to have you?" Beca replies honestly. "Oh by the way, if we have children in the future we have to call the Amy and Patricia or Patrick if there is a boy."

"Kids?"

"Yeah, well you know, maybe someday."

"Where did that come from?"

"Well I hope that having kids is something you might want to do with me in the future and we really owe Amy so much. I thought it would be nice you know, to name them after her."

"Why do we owe Amy so much?"

"You're gonna think I am crazy but do I have a story to tell you.

The End


End file.
